


she belongs to me

by bettysjughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jughead is lowkey creepy as hell in this, Murder, Obsession, Out of Character, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Assault, Stalker Jughead Jones, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysjughead/pseuds/bettysjughead
Summary: Betty Cooper is more than excited about her second year of college. She’s enrolled in the best classes, one year closer to getting her teaching degree and has her best friends to hang out with every step of the way.Jughead Jones is just glad to be in a new town with new faces. With a less than savory past, he has no interest in getting to know his fellow classmates. That is, until he sees Betty. Immediately taken with the beautiful girl, Jughead finds himself thinking about her day and night until he becomes obsessed.What is it about Betty that fascinates him? Jughead is determined to find out, one way or another. Even if it means taking her away from everything and everyone she’s ever loved.ora bughead stalker au





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning before you actually get into the writing, this has dark and mature themes, if you couldn’t already tell. i just wanted to put this here so that if someone didn’t read the tags or anything, and just clicked, they are aware of how mature this story may get. happy reading!

**_I clenched_** my fists by my side as I watched the gum-smacking receptionist type my name into a computer. It was the first day of the semester, and to be honest, I was already done. If I had to endure people like this day to day, I’m not sure I’ll last much longer. I allowed my gaze to linger over the woman’s face. Her lips were a dark red, and her eyes had some kind of neon eyeshadow that was clearly rushed. She looked like a child who had gotten into their mother’s makeup, if anything.

 

”What did you say your name was?” She asked me, ripping me out of my reverie.

 

”Jughead Jones”

 

She laughed, as if I had said something hilarious and began typing on the computer.  “I’m sorry, I thought you said your last name was James.” Within a few moments, my schedule began printing behind her. She spun the cheap chair around and grabbed it from the printer. “Okay, you’re all set. Enjoy your classes.” She flashed a large smile and waved the next student over.

 

”Thanks.” I mumbled, turning around and walking away. Taking a glance at my schedule, I noticed my first class was biology. What a perfect class to start my day off with this entire semester. However, I loved studying organisms especially when they were out of their comfort zone...

 

——————

 

I was looking down at the table as I waited for the professor to come in and begin his lesson. The classroom was full of students, talking and laughing amongst one another much like a pack of animals. There were a few girls looking at me, pointing at me and whispering to one another. It was probably the damn beanie I had adorned since I was young, and I haven’t had the heart to stop wearing it since. One of the girls stifled a laugh, and while the other waved at me with a giggle. 

 

I rolled my eyes and turned away from them. What a bunch of idiotic young adults. Is this what I really had to endure for the next few years? Pointing and laughing at my expense by a bunch of obnoxious girls? I sighed at the thought. College was supposed to be different. I was supposed to be starting a new life, not reliving my high school years.

 

What a joke. What a stupid, miserable–

 

“Hello?”

 

My reverie was interrupted for the second time  in an hour when I heard a soft voice next to me. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl looking down at me, smiling. She had long blonde hair and emerald eyes, the kind that stare deep into your soul without a care in the world. Butterflies danced inside my stomach as I glanced at the pure beauty. “H-hi.” I stammered, setting my hands in my lap nervously. 

 

“Do you mind if I sit next to you?” She asked, already gently setting her textbook on the table. 

 

“No, n-not at all.” I nodded, sifting my gaze toward the table once more.  _My god, she is so beautiful. I’ve never seen such a beautiful creature._ My hands balled into tight fists, clenching even tighter in my lap. No, I couldn’t get these urges, not again.

 

”Thanks,” She smiled, pulling out the stool next to me and taking a seat. “I’m Betty, by the way. Betty Cooper.” 

 

 _Betty. What a beautiful name..._ I shook the thought from my head. I must ignore these feelings, these evil, evil feelings.

 

Before I could introduce myself to her, the door to the classroom flew open and an older gentleman with a suitcase stepped inside. “Good morning, Folks.” He flung the suitcase on the desk and picked up a piece of chalk, scribbling his name onto the blackboard. “I’m Professor Lemon.” A snicker was heard from the back of the classroom. “Yes, Lemon’s a funny name. Are you done?” The snickering ceased and he continued his mantra. “Good. Now, I want you folks to get a good look at the person sitting next to you.”

 

I glance over at Betty and she flashed me a smile. I quickly turned my attention back to Professor Lemon, my face burning. The professor nodded, attracting everyone’s attention back to him. “I hope you like what you see because that person is going to be your partner all semester.”

 

I stole a glance back to Betty, who was jotting down something in her notebook with a pink pen. She had a carefree smile on her face, so sweet and pure. My heart began to race inside my chest. All semester with this lovely girl. The temptation will surely be too much to bear...


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning before you actually get into the writing, this has dark and mature themes, if you couldn’t already tell. i just wanted to put this here so that if someone didn’t read the tags or anything, and just clicked, they are aware of how mature this story may get. happy reading!

“Wait! Waaaaait!” I ran towards the bus, trying to wave it down but it was already driving away. “Son of a bitch.” 

 

My apartment was five miles away from the campus, and I’d missed my only means of transportation. I looked down at the half eaten donut in my hand. Why did I have to stop at the cafeteria after class? Stupid donut. I sighed and began walking down the sidewalk when my cellphone rang. It was my friend, Veronica.

 

I threw the donut down and answered.

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Where are you, B?” 

 

I slapped my sugar coated hand against my forehead. Shit! I was supposed to meet her and Kevin at the coffee shop after school. I shook my head and sighed, “I missed the stupid bus.”

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious?” I could hear her stifle a laugh as she told Kevin what misfortune had fallen upon me. He began laughing hysterically in the background and I couldn’t help myself but smile. I guess it was kind of funny, in a cosmic kind of way. 

 

“Let me guess.” Kevin’s voice said from the other end. They’d put me on speaker phone. “You went to the cafeteria to buy one of those muffins you were eye fucking during lunch, then missed the bus because you didn’t make it to the bus stop in time.” 

 

“Of course not!” I gasped, insulted by such an accusation. “It was a donut.”

 

Mote hysterical laughter ensued. I practically growled at them. “Are you two finished yet? Because I could use a little help here! I’m stranded and I need a–”

 

Just before I was said ‘ride’, a black jeep pulled up on the sidewalk next to me. The window rolled down to reveal a familiar face on the other side. It was the guy from my biology class. “Hey, Betty.” He said, examining me curiously. 

 

I put my hand over the speaker on my phone and smiled at him. “Hey. What’s up?”

 

”I saw you walking and figured you might need a lift home..”

 

Oh thank god! I don’t have to walk five miles! I look at him greatfully. “You sure you don’t mind?” 

 

“Of course not. Come on.” 

 

I uncovered the speaker. “Hey, are you still there?” 

 

“Yeah we’re still here. Do you need a ride?” 

 

“Actually, I just got a ride. Thought I’d tell you assholes. Thanks anyways.” I joked, hanging up the phone. 

 

I opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat. “Thanks for stopping. I kind of missed the bus for a donut.” His head cocked to the side. “Never mind, it’s a long story.” I reached for the seat belt and tried to pull it over me, but it won’t budge. I looked at him, slightly embarrassed. “Um..” 

 

“Oh. That stupid thing gets stuck all the time.” He stretched his arm over my chest and pulled it down with ease. Wow, for a quiet guy, he has some nice muscles.

 

”Where to?” He asked, causing me to nearly jump in my seat. I gave him the directions to my apartment complex and he started driving. I rested my elbow on the car door, leaning my head on my hand. “So, I never caught your name this morning.” 

 

“Jughead.” He answered, blue eyes focused on the road.

 

”Cool. That’s a unique name.” His lips twisted into a smile but he didn’t respond. We sat there in silence for a few moments and I tried to conjure up something we could talk about. Weather? _Nah, too cliche. Politics, too controversial. School? Sure, that’ll work._ “So, what are you majoring in?”

 

”Pyschology.”

 

”Really? That must be pretty interesting.” 

 

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” He answered, still fixated on the road.

 

I shrug my shoulders. Maybe he just isn’t into small talk. I’ll just leave him alone. Don’t want to annoy him already.

 

I stared out of the windshield as we drove in agrivating silence. I could see him look at me out of the corner of his eye, which was kind of weird, but he never said a word. After a few minutes, we arrived at my apartment complex. “Is this it?” Jughead asked, shifting the car into park.

 

”Yes, this is the one.” I unbuckled my seatbelt and put my hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for the ride. That was cool of you.” Jughead looked at me but didn’t say anything. I smiled and opened the door, stepping out. “Well, see you tomorrow.” 

 

Jughead smiled, handing me my bag. “Yeah.. See you.”

——————

 

When she turned around, I rubbed my shoulder where she had touched me. My eyes closed. Why did I have to be so nervous around her? I barely said anything to her the entire time. How was I supposed to get to know her if I didn’t even have the guts to talk to her? I sighed and watched her as she made her way into her apartment.

 

Number 307, a number I would soon never forget.

 

When I was certain she was in her apartment safe and sound, I got back on the road and started heading back home. John Legend was crooning some love ballad and I quickly shut it off. I had the perfect opportunity to spend more time with her and I blew it. Why didn’t I ask her if she wanted to go get a cup of coffee or something? 

 

“Not that she would’ve anyway..” I sighed, looking at the passenger seat where Betty had been sitting a few moments ago. I’ve never had the best luck with girls. They always treated me like I was some kind of freak. Laughing at me, whispering behind my back. But Betty would never do those things. She’s the only girl that’s ever been nice to me, the only girl that has wanted to get and know me. 

 

The only girl to touch me. 

 

“I want to get to know you, too.” I said, still looking at the empty passenger seat. “I want to know everything about you.” 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning before you actually get into the writing, this has dark and mature themes, if you couldn’t already tell. i just wanted to put this here so that if someone didn’t read the tags or anything, and just clicked, they are aware of how mature this story may get. happy reading!
> 
> also, i don’t know what days i’ll update this next, but most likely fridays! but if you want another day, just let me know! x

“I can’t believe you like this stupid movie!” Veronica said as she threw a handful of popcorn at me. The first weekend of the semester had finally arrived and Veronica and I were celebrating by hanging out while watching cheesy horror movies. I laughed and turned my attention back to the screen, watching as a masked killed was chasing a half naked girl through the woods.

 

Just as the killer was lifting the knife to kill the girl, my phone rang, causing me to jump. I dug it out of my jean pocket and glancing at the caller ID. The number was unfamiliar. Shrugging, I decided to answer anyway.

 

”Hello?” 

 

There was no answer from the other end, but I could hear someone breathing. I rolled my eyes. “Haha, very funny.” I said, hanging up my phone.

 

I stuck my phone back into my pocket and looked back at the television. The killer was already dragging the dead girl’s body. “Damn it, I missed it. What happend?” 

 

“Knife through the eye.” Veronica said, grabbing another handful of popcorn and putting it in her mouth.

 

“Sick!” I said, grabbing some popcorn as well. “Oh well, she probably–”

 

My sentence was cut short when my cellphone rang again. I picked it up, looking at the caller ID. It was the same unfamiliar number. Agrivated, I answered.

 

”Hello?”

 

No answer.

 

”Hey listen asshole..” I hear my voice echoing in pure annoyance. “Don’t you have anything better to do than make prank calls?” 

 

There was no response, just light breathing.

 

I hung up the phone and turned to Veronica, who was looking at me with a concerned expression. I smiled and shook my head. “Just some idiot.”

 

”Probably some frat boy trying to scare you.” Veronica agreed. 

 

“Well it’s going to take more than lame phone calls to scare me.” I said, turning my phone off. I grab another handful of popcorn and resumed watching the rest of the movie. 

 

The ending credits rolled across the television screen and I looked at the clock on the wall. It was a little past midnight. Veronica stood up from the recliner and stretched. “Well, I guess I should head back home. Meet me in the morning for coffee?” 

 

I stood from my chair as well and handed Veronica her purse. “Sure. Be careful heading home, alright?”

 

“Of course, you know me.” She said, smirking and wrapping her hand around the doorknob, opening the door. Something caught her eye and she picked it up. “Hey, what’s this?” 

 

She was holding a rose with a piece of paper attached to it. I shrugged and took it from her, reading the piece of paper. It read  _To Betty, my love. I’ll be watching you from afar but soon we will be together._

 

“Well, what does it say?” Veronica asked impatiently. 

 

“It’s just a thank-you from the college for using their provided apartments.” I lied, not wanting to freak her out.

 

”Oh.” Veronica said, disappointed. “Well, goodnight!” 

 

I closed the door behind Veronica and examined the note again. What in the hell did it mean? Someone was watching me from afar? I crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash can, along with the rose. Somebody was probably just trying to scare me. 

 

But who?


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning before you actually get into the writing, this has dark and mature themes, if you couldn’t already tell. i just wanted to put this here so that if someone didn’t read the tags or anything, and just clicked, they are aware of how mature this story may get. happy reading!

I sighed as I plopped down into a chair, exhausted. Ever since I received that strange note, I haven’t been able to get a full night’s sleep. All I could think about was a stranger watching me. The idea was absolutely terrifying. 

 

My thoughts were interrupted when Jughead takes his seat next to me. He pulls ‘In Cold Blood’ from his bag and starts reading it, not saying a single word to me. Shrugging, I start copying the notes that are written on the board. 

 

It was no secret that Jughead was antisocial. We’ve been lab partners for almost a month and he’s hardly said two words to me since he gave me that ride. He’s probably one of those guys who goes home and watches Discovery Channel.

 

So ordinary. So boring..

 

”Hey, how was your weekend?” Jughead asked suddenly, much to my surprise.

 

”It was okay. I went to see some movie with a couple of my friends, that’s about it,” I said closing my notebook. “How about you? Do anything fun?” 

 

He shook his head. “Not really. I just stayed in and watched TV.”

 

”Discovery Channel?” I blurt out, without even thinking of the consequences. My cheeks blush bright red.

 

”What?” He laughs. 

 

“Oh, never mind.” 

 

After a few moments of silence, Jughead turned his attention back to his book until Professor Lemon walks in the room. He sets his briefcase down on the desk and retrieved a piece of chalk. 

 

“Alright class, this week we are going to be studying reptiles. And there will be a report due by the end of this week.” 

 

Everyone around me groans at that until the professor raises his hand in the air. “That’s enough.” When the classroom is silent once again, he lowers his hand. “Now then, what about these lizards.”

 

——————

 

I quickly changed into into my pajamas and turned on the television, relieved to be going to bed. Just as I was about to lay down for the night, my phone rings on my desk. Picking up the device, I glance at the caller ID. Unfamiliar number. 

 

Frustrated, knowing it was likely the same asshole who had bugged me the other night. “Hello?”

 

And of course, there was no answer. 

 

“Who is this?”

 

Still, no answer. I opened my mouth to yell at this person, but there was the sound of a camera shutter outside the window. I run downstairs and grab a knife, just to be safe. I try looking out of the peephole, but it’s too dark to see anything. 

 

“Why do you keep calling me?” I demand. “What do you want?” I flung the door, looking for a person outside. There was no one there. Before I could go back inside, the door next to me opened and my neighbor stepped out. 

 

“Everything alright, Betty? I thought I heard yelling.”

 

”Yeah, everything’s fine, Toni.” I insisted, hanging up the phone and sticking it in my short’s pocket. “I was just talking to a friend of mine.”

 

”Oh, well. Keep it down, please.” She cracked me a small smile. 

 

“Sure, of course. Sorry.” 

 

“Wait a second,” She said glancing down. “What’s that?” Pointing at the ground below me. 

 

I looked at the concrete and see another rose with a note. I picked it up, hands trembling. “Oh, it’s a gift from one of my friends.” I stepped back into my apartment and closed the door. I decided to open the letter, against my better judgement.

 

_We will be together soon, my love. Just a little while longer._..

 


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning before you actually get into the writing, this has dark and mature themes, if you couldn’t already tell. i just wanted to put this here so that if someone didn’t read the tags or anything, and just clicked, they are aware of how mature this story may get. happy reading!

The dim light of my phone screen provided a small bit of light in my stuffy, warm bedroom. It didn’t matter, I preferred the dark, but I was looking at Betty’s social media’s. How easy it was to find her, just a quick search of  _Elizabeth Cooper_ did it.

 

I clicked on the Instagram link first. @bcoops was the user she chose.  _Cute,_ I smirked. She had 1,230 followers, a large amount compared to my measly 239 followers. 58 posts. Following 128 others. Scrolling to her actual feed, the first picture was a selfie with her and a raven haired girl. 

 

 _I love my V,_ the caption read. Tagged was a girl named Veronica Lodge, whom I assume is one of her friends. The next picture was of her and a red haired man in formal clothing, they appeared to be at a dance of some sort. Maybe she has a boyfriend I don’t know about..

 

However, my accusation was quickly proven false as the caption  _#tbt Sophomore Homecoming with my Arch. Best friends for life._ As happy as I was that she wasn’t dating anybody, it could’ve helped me in the long run.

 

As I scrolled the feed, nothing much was too different from her first posts. Selfies with other friends, a city skyline, pictures from a tropical looking island. She seemed to have a picture perfect life. But if only she knew how much I actually learned about her.

 

Via Twitter, I learned she has quick wit and enjoys cheerleading, but was never allowed to join the cheer team. She has an overbearing mother who basically controlled her life, hence why she went to a college that wasn’t the one of the prestigious academies her mother had selected for her. Her father wasn’t too involved in her life, her parents divorcing when she was in her Junior Year. She as an older sister named Polly who was two years older and already was married with kids. 

 

Maybe her life wasn’t as picturesque as I had thought at first, but it wasn’t as bad as mine is. She had a boyfriend at one point, a Trev Brown who had been cheating on her with one of her former friends.  _Nice,_ I thought. If she was still hanging around with that Trev guy, I wouldn’t be very happy about it, and not very nice about it.

 

It was nice to learn these little facts about her, knowing it may be helpful in case I finally man up and can manage speaking to her for more than 3 minutes at a time. 

 

I mean, I have her phone number. I could text her like an actually sane person, but she doesn’t know I have it. Another thanks I owe to the magical Google. I don’t quite know why basically her entire life is online, but it sure has been helpful to me.

 

I feel a rumbling in my stomach, and know I’m hungry, once again. I leave my small apartment and walk a short distance to the small deli down the street. I’ve been here a few times, also thanks to Betty. I’ve seen she likes going here after school, so I’ve tried it. I actually enjoy their subs, so I usually get one if I get midnight cravings, since they’re open twenty-four hours.

 

Paying and quickly walking home, I realize how much my life has changed since Betty had entered it. Longer nights and more tired days. But I don’t even care. Just as long as I have Betty in my life, and she stays, unlike everyone else. No one else matters as much as she does to me. She is the light, the sunshine of my life, even if she doesn’t know that yet...


End file.
